1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiator support structure that supports a radiator with a body frame in a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, when a radiator is supported with a body frame in a motorcycle, it is supported in a state that it is housed between a head pipe that supports a front fork of the body frame and a down pipe that branches in two directions and is extended downward for a reason such as design. One example of such a conventional radiator support structure is disclosed in a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2,834,998. For the radiator support structure, a side supporting part is provided on the right and left sides of a radiator, a lower part supporting part is provided on the lower part and the radiator is supported by down pipes via these side supporting part and lower part supporting part.
However, as described above, the side supporting part and a supporting member for supporting the radiator by the down pipes via the side supporting part are arranged between the radiator and the down pipe. As a result, the width of the radiator must necessarily be reduced by the amount of these side supporting parts. Thus, the effective area of the radiator is reduced.